User talk:Journeywoman of Pern
Hi Journeywoman of Pern! Glad to have you here. Feel free to jump right in. If you're not sure of anything, don't hesitate to ask me or GinnyStar. - Stephenaug (talk) 03:17, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Journeywoman of Pern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Stephenaug (talk) 06:48, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Just say hello And thanks for the help, with Morilton, I have just re-found some notes. GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 07:23, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Any time :) Journeywoman of Pern (talk) 10:03, August 25, 2015 (UTC)Journeywoman of Pern Welcome to Pern Wiki Hello this GinnyStar thanks for log-in, and creating a username, it makes much easier for us to communicate with you. GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 03:15, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Tryng to help out a new member Added pictures Questions - 18.8.2015 Hi GinnyStar! I just have one question; How on Pern do I add pictures to new character pages? I recently created T'kul, and I can't seem to get the picture to work. Clear skies! Journeywoman of Pern (talk) 10:35, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Journeywoman of Pern Trying to Answer First I'm LOL at your way posting, you made my day, Big Smile = :D :: First Question is how you make it? :: If its a copyrighted image then need check to see if OK to use it. :: If OK to use http://pern.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload ::: We've had some problems in the pass on this. ::: Cross-Posting to Your wall. GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 20:53, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Adding Images references in Infobox responding to your question you posted in GinnyStar's talk page: : "Well, the thing about this particular incident is that T'kul's image is already approved and uploaded as a file (although he didn't have a character page), but by Faranth, I just can't seem to make it work on the character page. I've tried posting the internet link, and later the link to the picture itself, under 'image', in the 'infobox show character'. Neither worked" Adding Image references in "Infobox Show Character" Template can be tricky if you haven't much Wikia experience. It is not really intuitive. It looks like you figured out how to add text in the fields of the infobox, so I'll skip that and go to the image. The proper way to reference an image in the infobox image field is "image:filename.jpg" So in your case, you would enter "image:T'kul.jpg" (without the quotes). Note that the case is important, so TKUL.JPG won't work, it has to be the same way as the image filename. Hope that helps! - Stephenaug (talk) 18:36, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :: GinnyStar her thanks @Stephenaug for the help, I'added the cleanup for it going to need work [[User:GinnyStar|GinnyStar-STD MOT] (talk) 00:44, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::My thanks to both of you! I figured it out now, and I've given T'kul's character page a cleanup and added the picture. It seems that I've caught on to the basics now, so I'm sure my activity is going to pick up speed from now on. ::Clear skies! ::Journeywoman of Pern (talk) 06:36, August 21, 2015 (UTC)Journeywoman of Pern On writing time On writing time Please use the full name of the Pass or Interval see Sorka Hanrahan as a good example with a image. or Binnessis one without an image.GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 21:49, August 21, 2015 (UTC)